A Series Of One-Shots
by TheMultiCulturalWordsmith
Summary: A series of one shots about various characters in many universes, normal and alternate. Rated T for rape, violence, language and themes minors wouldn't understand. Stories include OC's such as Percy's sister, Anaklusmos' successor, a not-so-fine son of Zeus and many more. Please review! More summaries inside...
1. Table of Contents

**Chapter 1: Lux Pernicium**

Ellen and Percy Jackson were fairly normal siblings in Manhatten. However, when their father tries to rape Ellen, Percy holds a ball of water, a crazy monster comes in roaring and they're saved by a goat boy?

 **Chapter 2: Anaklusmos**

7 years after Percy's death, Annabeth left behind her demigod life and was ready to start anew. Her curiousity betrays her and she ends up fostering Anaklusmos' successor to find out more about Percy's death.

 **Chapter 3 (Part One): Dikaosynis**

A mysterious being masked with a donkey's face is going around saving demigods. Meanwhile, after Hestia's disappearance, Zeus decides that every goddess without a consort must have a guardian. Artemis is most displeased by this law.

 **Chapter 4 (coming soon): Regarding a Goddess**

Leo can't help but desire the arms of a goddess...


	2. Lux Pernicium

I woke up. That is the clearest "early" memory of mine. Of course, this is probably just a lie. People who can say they woke everyday wake up everyday, so how is my waking up on this day so special that it's this "clear"? It's because that was the day when I learnt that what we call "myths" are my reality. I still don't know how much of these "myths" can count as my reality, for I still have no proof on the existance of Santa Claus or the Easter bunny, but sure as hell(or what my kind refers to Hades), gorgons, gods, titans, the more Greek and Roman side of mythology is what I can confirm exist. This also leads to a theory that, given we humans are the ones that use gods as an answer to creation and that what is modernly called "mythology" was once referred to as "religion", Egyptian, Norse, Hindu, Mayan, Japanese, the very many religions and myths exist too. However, I have yet to confirm this so I leave it at that (also leave it at that for this proves quite a controversial topic). ...ADHD. I tend to go off topic. I might start a new paragraph to clear my thoughts...

I woke up. I learnt that day that myths are my kind's reality. That the rest of my life would be a nightmare. Speaking of nightmares, I still remember that day, the nightmare I woke up from. I remember it very clearly. I walked down a beautiful grassy hill with my brother. The beautiful lilies bloomed radiantly and my brother had an ecstatic but calm smile on his face, that of accomplishment. As I held his hand, I felt at ease. Then the beautiful lillies turned red dripping with blood.

"Percy?" I called with uncertainty in my voice. He kept his ecstatic smile and said nothing. We continued walking. As we walked on, the grass became the limbs of the dead.

"P-Percy?" I stuttered with fear. He kept his ecstatic smile, but this time he took my other hand, staining it with blood.

"I do it for you, Ellen. For us..."

Percy's arm went over under mine. Reality's Percy wasn't as scary as my dream's. Blood didn't run from his hands and his face had more colour to them. What was most comforting is that he no longer wore that creepy smile of accomplishment. I think my fast and heavy breathing woke him up. His eyelids rose and fell a few times, as though he was fighting his sleepiness. He finally kept them open and focused on my face. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes, it was scary."

"Can you tell me what happened? I heard somewhere that you feel better when you talk about your problems."

"...I don't remember. All I know is that it was very scary."

He put a hand on my face. I think he was still a bit groggy, that's why he couldn't tell I was lying. "You don't need to be scared when I'm here." he stated. "I'll protect you." He spoke with such confidence, like he was ready to defy the laws of nature to protect me. Like he had such power.

"Percy...We're gonna be late...for school."

"Shit!" He cursed and jumped out of bed. I didn't like the way my brother swore. Ever since he turned twelve, it's like he suddenly found some sort of swearing pass. I ignored it though, after all, he's my older brother and he made my clothes every morning. I didn't have many clothes...To be honest, I had exactly four pairs of underwear, two vests and three dresses and one sweater. My brother would often take his clothes and tighten them in certain places to make it look more girly. I loved my brother very dearly.

"Why the fuck are you touching my food!? You scoundrels!" Gabe Ugliano, our father. Well, in our official documents, the surname is Jackson and Gabe is far from fatherly. Breakfast was supposed to be cornflakes and milk, but mine would always get soggy too quickly. I hated soggy food. But my ever so dear brother, Percy, would steal the food that Gabe bought himself. Ready-to-eat sausages, ham, bread, bacon, all sorts of sandwiches and burgers. I never exactly asked Percy to do these kind of things for me, but I think my sad and ungrateful face said it all (I was 10 and had pretty much been spoiled by my brother). Some days, Percy could steal these things without getting caught, other days...

"You rotten little swine! You've already got your cereal and you're trying to steal my food! Are you the one working to keep this house as is!?"

Percy glared coldly at Gabe, almost challenging the bald man's authority. Gabe took the challange, picked up Percy, who stuffed the food under his shirt, and slapped him. If anything, Percy glared harder, unfazed.

Gabe threw him to the ground and hissed. "I don't have time for you squirts!" The ugly lean man with a disgusting beer belly walked away. I wanted to hit something. I'm sure my face was red with rage at both Gabe, for throwing Percy around like that and myself, for watching him and being, as always, useless. Percy stole one last glare and swore at Gabe before turning to me with a triumphant smile.

"Bon appetit!" He grinned and brought out a cold sandwich. My guilt made me want to stuff it down Percy's mouth because he deserved it. He was beaten up for it and all I did was stand and stare but my stomach said otherwise. I selfishly took it for myself. I can justify my actions! I used to tell Percy to take some but he would always refuse! He seemed fine with soggy flakes! But really, my greed was inexcusable.

Percy held my hand all the way. On the way to the bus stop, on the bus, down the hall way before we had part into our different grades. Ah, that reminds me of something hilarious he did when I first went to school with him, I think it was the boarding school Gabe put us in when our mother died (he obviously wasn't prepared to have us two 'squirts' and clearly still isn't). Percy followed me to my first class and when the teacher saw how much bigger than the other kids he was and his name wasn't on the list, she kept asking questions trying to understand why he was there. Of course Percy had to go back to his own classes when a teacher caught him trying to go to the toilet with me. I used to laugh a lot those days. Then came the time when we couldn't get through a grade without screwing up at some point. Things blew up, weird men followed us, I'm still surprised we taken in for terrorism.

However, school that day was particularly calm. I couldn't read well because I'm dyslexic and nothing blew up. I had friends at school, all of them girls. When Percy had used white or added a little pink to my clothes, they would surround me and tell me how lucky I was. I would smile and thank them. Well, to be honest there was nothing memorable at school that day...for me, at least.

Percy and I walked back from school, hand in hand as usual. It was when we got home that highlighted my life. The stench of alcohol was a sign that Gabe's friends were in the living room...and that Gabe may have been drunk. Percy hovered over me protectively. Until that day I didn't understand why he did always did that when Gabe's friends were around. It was on the first step of the stairs that I tripped. They heard us. They knew we were home. The stairs were opposite the front door, just past the kitchen...and in front of the living room. Gabe and his party were too focused on their game on the table, but the thud caught their attention. They saw us.

Adrenaline rushed to my legs, as though I was to sprint up the stairs, but fear kept them stuck where they were. I wanted to scream, but my voice had chosen the best of times to go for a walk. Percy seemed to be in the same state as me, only his face didn't show it too much.

"Hey Percy," Gabe stared at me lustfully as he spoke. "Go upstairs."

Percy didn't move. He didn't reply. The lustful eyes turned into a violent glare directed at Percy. Percy returned the look.

"Go upstairs!"

"No!" Percy threw his bag to the ground and stood protectively in front me. All his morning "protection" crap had hypnotized himself instead of me. Gabe's attitude was different from that during the fight in the morning. He didn't waste time trying to glare Percy down. He dragged me into the room and locked Percy out. Ah, when I look back on it, my weakness from then is so embarrassing, almost too much to write about. I have to write about it to move on though.

. . .

Okay, okay, I'll take a breath and continue. So, ermm, Percy started banging on the door, screaming curse words and, I think, sobbing. I was being a weakling. Adrenaline had been supplied all over but fear subdued its effect. My heart was beating faster and faster, my breath hitching. Gabe pulled my closer to him and put an arm over my shoulder. The stench cluchted my lungs. Gabe said something about having a taste of me. Some of his friends jeered. One or two sat uncomfortably. I hoped they would stand up, punch Gabe to the ground, have him arrested for child abuse, and open the door, but I think they were like me. Weak and pathetic. Then Gabe pushed me down and began raising my dress up. I think I screamed. My heart beats were too loud for me to focus. Gabe was like a giant slug, getting slime all over me. My back, my chest, ugh, it was disgusting! I truly wish I could forget those parts of that day. His filthy hand travelling further downwards, ugh! I think I started calling out for Percy. I don't know what I expected him to do. Maybe the whole "protection" thing had gotten to me too.

 _*BOOM*_

Percy broke the door down. He broke the door down. _The door_. Percy broke the door down and stumbled through with an aura of darkness, demon-like. His muscles were red and strained, in his hands...water. Like most ordinary humans, I used to think it impossible to carry a ball of water, but now I know it isn't. Percy used that very ball of water to blow Gabe away and I ran and hugged Percy. I think I was crying from the fear and disgust of both what Gabe did and my shameful weakness (seriously! I thank the gods that I can fight now). For a second, Percy went back to normal, his nose in my hair, stroking my back and telling me it was alright. Then he looked back to Gabe and his demonic aura returned. Like what Gabe and Percy had done just now weren't scary enough, a monster broke the wall down. It's seemed that day was Break The Barrier Down Day and Percy forgot to remind me. That monster wasn't looking at Gabe. Or his friends, for that matter. It was only interested in us. Percy and I. The monster was the last straw. It's human face, it's furry neck and torso, _the tentacles for limbs_. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees. Percy stepped foward. He still couldn't tell the differences in the strengths of his enemies. "I just beat this nasty old man who beat me up this morning, so I'm sure I can take on some crazy monster!" is probably what he thought as he stood defensively. Dear Reader, that wasn't all! A sound! The sound of a horn! The monster went wild, thrashing its tentacles all over! I think I passed out when our saviour came. He wasn't too glorious or anything. He was actually a normal red-haired boy only below his waist. It was like...he was a half-goat?

* * *

 **Ah, um, hello, It's me, The Multi-Cultural Wordsmith. Pleased to meet ya! This isn't my first attempt at writing, but it is my first official fanfiction. As you can guess, it's FAN fiction, so, you know, the official characters are owned by the Rick Riordan league and Ellen and the plot are owned by me. This is just a one shot in a series of one shots, but if it is wished I can turn it into a whole seperate story. Please review and um, see ya next week!**


	3. Anaklusmos

"Nine detainings, eighteens homes, eight of those foster," Mr. Platus read from a file. "Julian Saylor is a ten-year old dyslexic and ADHD boy. Has been in the system since he was three and," he sighed. "a mad man in a child's body!" Mr. Platus put the files back and sat back down behind his desk. "You see, Ms. Chase, I think what Julian needs is a home with persons similar to himself. We've tried homes with one kid, homes with many kids, homes with one adult, homes with many adults and we realized that maybe it doesn't matter the age of a person, but the person most similar! And we found you!" He thrrew out his scrawny arms and then adjusted his glasses. "No offence."

"None taken." Ms. Chase smiled politely. "I'm just glad I can do a child some good. The good that I couldn't get. I'm sure you already know of my childhood. With ADHD and dyslexia and crazy vivid nightmares, my stepmom was a moment away from throwing me unti a mental asylum!" She chuckled humorlessly. "I did my family a favour and took off and it was quite a while before I found some good in California."

"Well, I suppose it's time we meet our guest of honour." Mr. Platus left his office and came back with a young boy.

A dark chocolate mess of hair, dark grey eyes, Ms. Chase ticked Hermes and Athena off her mental list. The boy might have looked all right, cute even, but around his right eye was bruised, scratches here and there on his cheeks, his lip with a cut that looked as though it had been reopened many times.

Mr. Platus walked behind him like the boy was a criminal. "Alright, Julian, say hello to Ms. Chase. She's going to be your new foster mom."

Julian nodded with a bored look in his eyes.

Ms. Chase kept her smile and stuck out a hand. "My name is Anna-"

"I already know." Julian interrupted. "I already know because they warn the psychos before they get into a new house."

Ms. Chase had trouble maintaining her anger. His attitude was already pissing her off. "Shall we go?"

"You ask like I've got a choice." he muttered and followed her out of the office, down the stairs, out of the house and into the car. The blistering summer heat left Ms. Chase ticked and tired. She had woken up early in the morning, pulled a sick day and was shouted at by her boss and had travelled half way across the state to pick up a brat with attitude _and now she was going to have to get back before the next day_.

The first few hours were alright. A coffee and some lunch kept her on the road with no drowsiness. Julian, surprisingly, didn't much but muttered thanks when he got his lunch. It was when the sun fell and the streetlights came on that the sleepiness came back biting. Julian was still wide awake but Ms. Chase didn't know how much longer should could go on. the drive would be 3 more hours and they'd reach her house by 5 am. Then she'd have an hour to freshen up, get Julian to school and get to work. Could she really make it? Ms. Chase sighed.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret."

Ms. Chase looked up at the rear view mirror to find Julian staring right back through the mirror, fidgeting with a silver pen. "Knock yourself out." She replied.

"I can see things...that other people can't."

"Same for everyone, kid."

"As in...I see monsters walking amongst humans...and I can tell the difference between the people who see them and the people who can't and...for a second, I thought you could be another one, like me, but..." Julian twisted the pen cap. "I remembered that...it would be impossible for someone like me to live up to fifty."

"Come here, kid." Julian leaned foward on Ms. Chase's command. She flicked him.

"Hey!"

"26! I'm 26!"

"I'm sorry! It's hard to approximate accurately when you've got all those wrinkles!"

Ms. Chase examined the skin on her face. "I-I don't have wrinkles!"

"Sure!"

Silence. Ms. Chase yawned and Julian climbed into the fornt seat. "What are you doing, kid?"

"You're tired. I'll drive for the rest of the way."

"You're ten. I think I'll drive for the of the way."

"So? I can drive. Besides, I'm glad I'm only _ten_."

Ms. Chase squinted at him but when on driving. "Here in America, it's against the law to drive without a driving license and to get a license you gotta be 18+. Besides, you can't even reach see the windshield."

"...Oh well! Sooner or later, your body and mind shall succumb to sleep and I will drive for the rest of the way!"

"You sound like some sinister mastermind."

"Please, don't be afraid to call me a genius."

A moment later, the road seemed to be getting darker and darker. Above the sound of the car, Ms. Chase could hear various sounds. First, people cheering and laughing then a song in some foreign language she couldn't understand and then screams. _That day_.

 _"Come on, Wise Girl! Wake up!" The darked hair boy shook her, panicking. "Don't die, don't die, don't die!"_

 _"Percy?"_

 _*BOOM*_

 _"Percy, where are you going?"_

 _"Stay here!" He shouted from afar. "I'll get back to you!"_

"You never got back to me." Ms. Chase woke up in a familiar environment. A strawberry scented brown carpet surrounded by couches and- Wait. This was her home!

Ms. Chase shot up to find a half naked young boy sleeping on the couch and his clothes sprawled all over the floor. She checked her watch. 8:31. Both she and Julian were very late. In minutes, she prepared herself and their lunches before waking up Julian.

"Aye? Aye? Aye, I'm awake..."

"Kid, you have school!"

"Five more minutes..."

Ms. Chase dragged him to the bathroom and brought out his clothes; underwear, shirt. jeans, jacket, sneakers. Oh! She had forgotten to pack his bag! Dropping his clothes on the floor in front of the bathroom, Ms. Chase hurried and put the necessary stationary and notebooks in his bag. Ah, the car!

"Julian, I'm gonna start up the car! Lock the door on your way out!" Ms. Chase hurried outside and found her fine silver sedan...no longer as fine. On the right doors of a car was a long gash, as though someone used a sword. Ms. Chase turned back as Julian locked the door.

"Julian!"

"What now?" He sighed.

"'What now?'?! This is what now!" Ms. Chase thrusted her hands out at the gash.

Julian looked away and scratched his head. "Well, it's not my fault! You fell asleep so I had to drive!"

 _"What?!"_

"And the roads got kinda narrow and you nudged me in your sleep!"

"This is nonsense!" Ms. Chase sighed. "Just get in the car!" 8:47. Classes started at 9:00, Julian could still make it. Ms. Chase was undoubtly late though. Almost an hour late. The traffic was merciless and Julian barely got to the school before 9:30. Ms. Chase finally reached her workplace at 10:25.

"And what time do you call this, Chase?"

She kept silent. Her boss hit her head with a magazine and sent her to her desk. Ms. Chase had become friends with the neighbouring worker, Janelle.

"How are you feeling, Annie?" Janelle asked.

"Well, you know, half way across the state, some nightmares and wake up to find your car destroyed...I'm quite alright!"

"Hah, you really need to take a break!"

Ms. Chase pointed a pen at her boss in reply. Janelle giggled but stopped abruptly as her boss glared at her.

"Damn!" Janelle cursed. "This should be against our human rights. There should be a party that instills a new law where you gotta have a kindness pass and speaking of parties~"

Ms. Chase sighed. "Janelle, I-"

"You have~ to come! You seriously need a break from life and this is a good one!"

"You know I can't. I have a foster son."

"Get a babysitter!"

"No can do, Jen."

Ms. Chase's phone rang. She looked at her phone before answering. "Hello, it's Chase here."

"Hello, Ms. Chase. This is Montgomery, Vice Principal. Just calling to inform you about your newly enrolled son."

"Did...Did anything happen?"

"I suppose it's best if you come right away."

Ms. Chase bowed her head in apology to her boss and waved goodbye to Janelle. What could've possibly happened? She hurried to her car and drove back to the primary school. This was the same primary school she had a few classes in before she ran away. It was mostly a Christian school, but not too strict. If she remembered right, the teachers there were rather friendly. The vice principle awaited her and lead her to his office where two children sat. One of them was Julian, with a scratch that ran down his temple to his chin. The other, a young girl who seemed uninjured but frightened. The young girl's mother was also there.

"What happened?" Ms. Chase questioned.

"Your son is what happened!" The girl's mother jabbed a finger at her. "He suddenly ran up to her and tried to attack her with his pen! Luckily he missed. It might be unfortunate that he fell but it serves him right!"

Ms. Chase looked to Julian. The scratch on his face wasn't one that was caused by falling. She had seen this scratch many times before.

Suddenly, Julian burst out laughing. "That's right! It was fun though! I guess I really am a psycho with a pen!"

"Why you little!" The girl's mother took a step foward. The vice principal cleared his throat and asked for Ms. Chase to take her son home. Ms. Chase and Julian sat quietly in the car.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ms. Chase asked.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That pen incident...there was more to it, right?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you anyways..."

Ms. Chase sighed. Like her day wasn't rough enough!

* * *

 **Hello! It's me again! I'm sorry this chapter came late (no reviews left me very unmotivated)! Iwill try harder next week! As always, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and The Olymians and The Heroes Of Olympus so no matter how hard I try I don't own Annabeth :(**

 **I think most chapters are gonna come a little late cuz of my exams so sorry and see y'all next week :)**


	4. Dikaosynis

There were three of them. Three was the sacred number of demigods when they went on a quest. Any more and the remaining were bound to die. Any less and they wouldn't be enough to complete the quest.

Daniel, Sam and Russell. Three summers at Camp and they still didn't know their "godly parent". Russell could have sworn some amazing demigod once instilled a law stating all gods must claim their kids by 13 years of age or something. Must have been when the said demigod died that the law got lost in the depths of Tartarus. Russell was 15 now. He had only completed 1 quest before and it was far from successful.

It still haunted him. Retrieving a fallen stone was all that was in the description and his cabinmate, Timothy, was the leader then. He was brave and optimistic and confident and had already done 4 quests before then. Russell decided it would be okay to have some of that hope, but that small portion was already to much. Sure, he had gotten the "fallen stone" but at he cost of Timothy's and his brother's lives.

Russell didn't want to make the same mistakes he did back then. He would go forth with just enough confidence, destroy whatever lay in that cave and get back to Camp with both Daniel and Sam. Daniel was a very intellegent guy who was only one or two years older than Russell. Despite his dyslexia, Daniel could read and spell with ease. Sam, on the other hand, was quite far from intellegent, his dyslexia very prominent. But the prophecy had said something about an ability, something that seemed only Sam could do. Russell had realized that Sam was very good at tracking things down, after all, it was him that advised Russell to go up the mountain. Maybe Chiron had made the right choice choosing Sam to fufill the prophecy. Well, they were only a bit away from the cave. Once they defeated the monster that lay inside, they could get back to Camp, victorious! But a cold breeze that carried decaying leaves left Russell with doubts.

"Russell."

"Yeah?"

"Prepare youself." Daniel pointed to an entrance up ahead and brought out his dagger. Sam also unsheathed his weapon. Russell was quite reluctant to bring out his. It was a fine lean sword, good for both long and short ranges, but it was the same blade that let Timothy and his brother die. Russell gripped the hilt and went ahead of Daniel and Sam. The exterior of the cave was pretty much a caveman's home, made up of various rocks and stones. The interior, however, was the definition of pure beauty. The walls and ceiling were filled with various jewels of various colors, it was mesmerizing. The floor was plain white, reflecting the kaleidoscopic jewels and felt like glass beneath Russell's rubber soles. But he wasn't here to admire the decor. There was a dangerous monster, a threat to Olympus and, indirectly, mankind.

"Daniel, Sam," Russell called. "Make sure you don't..."

It was as Russell guessed. The fine interior was a distraction to keep enemies staring at the jewels, and know mythological creatures, probably forever. Daniel stood, fazed. Russell had never seen him in such a state before. Daniel always walked around with undying pride and confidence, like an eagle. He never dropped his guard, but now he was like a baby. Sam seemed to be a happy-go-lucky kind of boy, always lightening the mood and now Sam stared with a blank solemn expression. Russell braced himself, gripping the sword with fear. Now would be the optimal time to strike, but he still couldn't sense the monster. What had the prophecy said about it? Something one should fear? Enough to make a man mad? Russell couldn't remember any distinctive information on the monster.

Somehing flashed in the corner of his eye.

Russell span, ready to lunge. He realized it was only the reflection of the kaleidoscope of jewels. Then he looked closer and found something odd about it. It wasn't kaleidoscopic. It was a golden colour, the only golden colour in the area, and definately wasn't a reflection. It was a signal. It wanted Russell to follow it. It was a trap that Russell had no. choice but to enter. He looked back at Sam and Daniel. Sam's eyes were bloodshot and Daniel was barely holding back his own tears. Russell didn't get it. Why wasn't he affected by the jewels? Oh well, he'd have to figure it out after he defeated the monster.

If he defeated it.

Russell decided to follow the golden light. He saw that the cave was bigger than he thought. It took him down a long straight path, with many more jewels, prettier than before. Finally, he ended up in a small space, maybe 1 or 2 squared meters. This was the place the monster meant for his death. What he saw next was terrifying. Enough to make a man mad. A naked child clay on a flowerbed, sleeping. Was this what he was meant to slaughter? A young child who looked like they were only 6 or 7? No way! No freaking way! Russell gripped his sword, hot on his feet. This was a trap. The chold was an illusion! He just had wave his hand through it! A step towards the child who slept soundly and suddenly two giant creatures sped past him! A security system? The child shifted and yawned before lifting their hand. With the child's command, from the floor came a giant cockrach. _Giant._ It rose until it stood several feet above Russell. It lunged.

Russell jumped up and slashed the giant cockroach across its chest. The penetrated flesh reformed around the sword and made an attempt to crush the blade. Russell ripped the blade out and jumped back. What was this thing? Those two other giant creatures that sped past him, they had gone for Sam and Daniel! Russell didn't know what to do. Clearly, Celestial Bronze wasn't enough for this cockroach. This was his end. Like what happened back then with Timothy. The end.

The cockroach advanced on Russell, who had given up on even defending, but was distracted. Russell wondered what it was look at. Then he could hear it too. Rumbling coming from the jewels. Russell heard the jewels shatter. He heard a weapon whistle through the air too. He also heard the cockroach go puff and disintergrate. But it was just too much for his eyes to capture, to interpret. He couldn't find a way to describe the events. Behind a pile of dust stood his saviour. Russell could already feel that heroic aura. His saviour then turned to him to reveal...a donkey mask that covered their face. In any other situation, Russell would have laughed to death. He would have made jokes and puns about donkeys and asses till his ass got kicked. But this time, Donkey Face, no, Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong was so spectacular, Russell stared in awe, admiration. Before Russell could say anything, to thank him, to make fun of his mask, Donkey Kong was long gone.

* * *

Annabeth liked to hang out in Percy's cabin. Although it was against the rules for a guy and a girl to be alone in a cabin, they did so anyways. Percy doubted that Mr. D and Chiron were truly oblivious to their activites. Even the fellow Campers quietly complained of the exception that went for Annabeth and Percy. And the two Campers took every advantage of their exception. Annabeth's hands adventured Percy's bare torso as their lips smashed together, their tongues battling. Percy began to kiss down her neck.

"Annabeth," he muttered. "You know...we can do it...here..."

Annabeth a palm to his abdomen, averting her gaze and giving a solemn face. Percy stopped and questioned her wellbeing.

"Well," she began to run her fingers through his unruly hair, unable to meet his eyes. "You're always going on quests and...I'm starting to feel like...an object..."

"An object?"

"I mean, you come back from quests and you come and see me and it's almost like I'm just another item off your to-do list!"

Percy hesitated before telling her the truth. "I don't quite get what you're saying..."

"I think...we should...take a break. It'll be better for both you and me."

"So you want us to break up?"

Annabeth could feel his ridiculously influential puppy dog face coming on and was unsure whether he was deliberately doing it to make her feel bad or he was just born that way. "No, it-it's not like that! I just mean, maybe we should just stop seeing each other so often...to clear our minds..."

Percy pretended to understand and got up to put on his shirt.

"It's not really breaking up!" Annabeth reassured him. "It's just-"

"I get it, Wise Girl. Shouldn't I lead you to your cabin?"

Annabeth gave a guilty smile and accepted his invitation. Percy could've sworn harpies had sighted them but ignored them on Mr.D's orders. He left Annabeth at her doorstep and had already started feeling the pain of taking a break, not breaking up when she didn't kiss him goodnight.

 _That was three weeks ago._

The rumours had made their way around Camp and round again. Percy found Annabeth often surrounded by nymphs. They kept on asking about the "Percabeth status", if the "OTP" had "officially sunk", to which Annabeth would reply with a witty retort and on worse days, flashing her knife at went on. Percy and Annabeth didn't talk as much as they used too. It definitely felt much worse than holding up the sky. One day, Percy stood some meters away from the Athena cabin. He wanted to enter so badly, but a force told him he would only make things worse if he did such.

In some minutes, he'd have to get back to his activities, but Percy was so Annabeth-deprived, it was as though he could already smell her strawberry scent all the way from outside.

 _*ERNNN*_

The sound of such a horn and a startled flutter of crows signalled danger with a capital D. Percy ran to the borders to see what caused the signal. It was a monster and a powerful one at that. The border was protected by a sacred tree that repelled monsters, so such a powerful and nearly unkillable monster like a _Hydra_ would would most definitely have no chance getting so close. Percy's hand flew to his pen before remembering how useless a sword would be in this situation. Maybe he could provide back up while the Hephaestus kids prepared fire. The Apollo kids had arched their arrows laced with fire, but were unable to shoot. Percy found out why. The Hydra wasn't alone. In front of it was a short figure with something in their hands. As they got closer, Percy was able to make out that it was a child holding a sword and was clearly a victim of the Hydra. But with the situation like this, attacking would be very difficult.

"Percy!"

He whipped his head around to find a curvaceous girl with golden hair, no, his curvaceous girl with golden hair. Despite the panic, Percy was immediately calmed by her presence.

"Percy!" She brought out short cuboids made of wood tied by a small rope. "Give me your sword!" Percy obediently uncapped Riptide. Annabeth tied the small pieces of wood to the blade and brought out a lighter. With a very slight flick, all the pieces of wood burnt at once, wildly. Annabeth explained her plan to him. "You need to hurry. Get close to it and slice off each head with the higher part of the blade. With the lower part, you need to burn the stumps so the necks can't grow any heads, okay?"

Percy nodded but hesitated before going. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?"

Annabeth gave him his desired kiss. Ah, that strawberry fragrance! It was euphoric to Percy. Ah, how he missed the plump cherries she had for lips. He was sure that since three weeks ago he was having withdrawal symptoms, because that kiss with Annabeth felt almost to good to be true. Also, so much for "sinking ships"! What had the nymphs called them? Percabeth was back on!

"You're wasting the fire, Seaweed Brain." Ah, that smile. It left Percy with a retarded grin as he ran to fight the Hydra. He flew at lightening speed and took a head of the Hydra's by surprise, immediately burning the stump afterwards. He jumped to regain distance. He needed to act fast.

Then the child ran ahead of him.

"Stop!" he warned. "You're going to get yourself kill-"

With a single stab, the hydra turned to dust before the child. Every Camper, Nymph, Satyr and Centaur watching could only stare in awe. The child looked back at Percy and gave him a proud grin of accomplishment. Upon further inspection, Percy found the child wasn't a child. His face was already mature enough for Percy to throw around teen or even young adult years. The male's eyes were kingly, proud and fierce, resembling an eagle's. His hair was shaggy and platinum blonde. His build was actually quite bulky, but he was a head or two shorter than Percy. Percy could tell by the boy's radiance that he wasn't normal.

* * *

 **So it's TheMCWS again...*sigh* I'm sorry. I'm two days past my self-appointed deadline. TWO DAYS! I don't know...I'm sorry. I spent days on end preparing this and then Life was being nasty and getting in my way. *sigh* I'm glad it's over~!**

 **Next week, we have quite the unique pairing, Leo x Annabeth...Yeah it's crazy but hey, every pairing has it's place in this random series of one shots. So yeah, cya next week~! I'm out...**

 **WAIT! I forgot to say, I'm looking for editors to help me speed up my writing time and you know, I don't own shit otherwise I wouldn't be here...Now I'm Out! :3**


End file.
